Misery
by LeBibish
Summary: It is a song-fic, drabble concentrating on Ukyo


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma, Ukyo, or any other characters/situations created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own the song Misery by Pink. I do not own Tokyo, FFN, or pretty much anything else. I am not making any money whatsoever from anything. 

Song lyrics are in italics.

**_"Misery" Pink Missundaztood_**

**__**

_Shadows are falling all over town_

_Another night the blues got me down  _

Shadows lengthened, pools of darkness spreading across empty streets. The world was silent, still, as if waiting for something or mourning something that hadn't happened, that wouldn't. A girl stood in the open door of a store front, looking out at the orange sky, watching as it began to fade into darkness.

_Oh misery...I sure could use some company _

She moves suddenly, her hand brushing against her cheek as if wiping something away, and she turns into the restaurant, away from the now dark world. She surveys the restaurant, her restaurant, empty now of friends, customers, people.

_Since he's been gone I ain't been the same _

Memories flooded through her. A boy walking through the entrance, sitting at the counter, eating. The sound of his voice, his laughter. The brilliant flash of his smile, the sparkle in his eyes. She hears a noise and spins around, hoping, wanting,****_needing_ it to be him there, a smile on his face for her, just for her...but it isn't him. It never is, now.

_I carry the weight like an ol' ball and chain_

_Guess it's all meant to be...for love to cause me misery_

Her shoulders slump. Defeated, dejected, she turns back. Slowly, ever so slowly, she picks up a rag and begins to clean the countertop. Her movements are practiced, methodical, empty.

_Misery...Misery_

_Tell me why does my heart make a fool out of me_

So much time spent, energy wasted. At night, dreaming, and then, in the morning, waking up alone. In the day, chasing him. Always chasing, like a faithful dog following its master. Those rare times when it she seemed she had him. Clinging to his arm, reveling in his warmth, his presence, and looking up at his face to see...nothing. Worse, to see love and longing there, but not for her. Never for her.

_Seems it's my destiny..._

_For love to cause me misery_

_Oh...I've been down this road before_

A small girl runs down a dirt road, chasing a yattai and the man who lied to her, stole from her. Chasing the boy, a pair of blue eyes, a black pigtail, and the hand waving... waving goodbye.

_Where the passion turns into pain _

The girl falls to the road, exhausted. She yells out, curses them. "You jerks! You promised to take me with you!" As the man and boy vanish with the cart into the distance, her head falls forward until her forehead presses into the earth. The expression of rage fades from her face and the tears gathered in her eyes begin to fall. She whispers to the ground, broken words through her silent sobbing, "You promised..."

_And each time I saw love walk out the door_

At school, she is mocked, laughed at, whispered about. At home, there is nothing. Her mother is dead. And now...it is as if her father were leaving too. He can't even look at her anymore. She had lost the boy she loved, and now it was costing her everyone else that she loved.

_I swore I'd never get caught up again..._

She made oaths, as those who are wronged will, of vengeance and justice. Oaths made to a silent and empty sky. Oaths made to a silent man with empty eyes. And to herself she vowed never to love again. Never to so desperately need something she could not have.

_But ain't it true...it takes what it takes_

_And sometimes...we get too smart too late_

Vows that were so easily broken. All she had to do was look into his eyes, hear his voice, and she was lost again. If she had ever not been lost. She had told herself so many times that she didn't love him, that she hated him, that she only wanted revenge. But she had never forgotten him. Her entire life since she was six years old had revolved solely around him.

_One more heartache for me...another night in misery_

She sighed and pushed away the memories. The counter was spotless, glistening in the dim electrical lights, but her hand still pushed the rag back and forth over the smooth surface. She watched it, moving independent of her thoughts and emotions. Moving of its own accord, following the pattern learned long ago and refined through practice and experience. She willed her hand to stop moving, but it didn't listen to her. It simply kept moving, back and forth, up and down over the counter.

Then she stopped.

_Misery...Misery_

_Tell me why does my heart make a fool out of me_

_Seems it's my destiny..._

_For love to cause me misery..._

_Guess it's all meant to be for love to cause me misery_


End file.
